


Master in the Shadows

by LectorDominion



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Attorney, Board game, Comfort, Depression, Emotional, F/M, Gen, Hikaru as mentor, Hurt, Law, M/M, Might mention Slash, Might mention crossover, Role Reversal, Sai as student, Soccer, Sports, Strength, Trauma, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LectorDominion/pseuds/LectorDominion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fujiwara Sai is a 28-year-old successful and sought after lawyer who gained acknowledgement from title-holder professionals with his brilliant plays in Go while he was playing a game in one of the go salons he randomly goes to after some free days to unwind.</p><p>And quite suddenly, it invaded his life without him knowing nor understanding how and why it was happening. But one thing was only inside his mind as the Go world closed in on him: Protect the identity of his Master, the person who taught him how to play.</p><p>A twelve-year-old child named Shindou Hikaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: HnG aren't mine. And though it's quite a good story, the play itself is confusing to me but it has its charm. And besides, Hikaru would be quite a brilliant player than canon and Sai wouldn't have disappeared and the story wouldn't have ended right there if I was the author. And really, to start with, I wouldn't have come up with a story like this. So it's quite obvious it isn't mine.
> 
> Note: Unedited. No Beta. Alternate Universe. Canon Timeline not followed. Canon scenes may or may not appear. Mentions (implied or direct) of Slash. OC's. Slow update.

**Master in the Shadows**

**01:**

_"Another successful case by Atty. Fujiwara Sai! The man, who never had a case failed when it's in his hands ever since he became a lawyer managed to defend his client and prove his innocence against the senator..."_

_"A successful and quite sought-after lawyer, Atty. Fujiwara Sai managed to win the case of murder against Senator Hamasaki Ryoutaro..."_

_"The most controversial case Atty. Fujiwara ever held, one against a powerful senator with so few evidence and still he managed to prove his client's innocence..."_

Sai, in his quite casual clothes while wearing his custom made bluish wig that looked completely natural in him and using the same color of contact lenses on his eyes was walking around the City outside of his neighborhood looking for some entertainment to unwind.

It's a believable disguise in order to not be recognize and mobbed while having a walk around like he had dine a few times when he felt swamped with work. After that brutal case he managed to win - not without any effort on his part. All those sleepless night researching and gathering evidence with the help of his dear friend, Private Detective Akiyama Kei and the police officers was worth it - he needed a breather.

Especially when the swarming of reporters were becoming suffocating. And even the news on televisions featured the case for probably a week already. It's exhausting.

He had been focusing too much on his job that he neglected the part of his life where he enjoys freedom the most. He didn't really need to work as the inheritance left to him by his parents before they died was enough to let him live a comfortable life until his death and some.

But just thinking about those days where he would have nothing to do made him restless. He had entered the police force in order to know what it felt like as a police officer. It was a demanding, enjoyable yet frustrating and irritating job to be honest. But he retired at age 21, only two years after he was finally accepted. He then started his career as a lawyer at age 24 after he studied again and passed as quickly as could manage.

No matter how hectic his life had become though, he's still quite satisfied with how his life turned out.

He spotted a Go salon on his casual walking around and seeing as he saw no reason why he shouldn't, he entered.

He knew how to play the board game after all.

Even if he did lose all the time to the person that mattered.

And besides, he just wanted to play for the sake of playing. Winning or losing didn't really matter to him at this point. It was the effect of the game in him that he sought. The feeling of calm and contentment and awe of how playing it let him see the opportunities and endless possibilities that he could do in just a board.

It also helped sharpen his mind and thus, also helped him do his job properly.

A young woman was right there on the counter when he entered, looking at him casually for a second, almost like she just made sure if he was really there before looking back inside.

And then snapping back to look at him.

"Good morning," he said politely, giving her a small, polite smile. She just stared at him slack jawed. When she didn't answer his greeting he began to worry. Not only for her but also for himself.

Did she recognize him? But he was so sure no one would. He had been using this disguise for quite a while now and no one had managed to point him towards his real face.

"Miss?" he asked, wondering what he should do. Should he just get out of there and find somewhere else to play or should he stay? Did she recognize him or not? Why wasn't she reacting?

Finally, the woman seemed to have snapped out of her stupor. She blinked a couple of times before blushing rather heavily. He was sure it was in embarrassment.

He pretended to not notice it.

"How much is the payment for adults?" he asked politely.

"I-It's 800 yen for adults," she stammered and blushed again. He reached for his wallet to get the correct payment before giving it to her. She took it, flushed again and pointed the ledger where there were obviously names put there. When he wrote his name, he was given a form that he had to apparently sign. He sighed at that but didn't say anything further. He just filled it and left other personal details there.

Basically, he just put his chosen name – Yamato Sai. The Fujiwara was quite well-known not only for their wealth but also because of his accomplishment. And he's quite attached to his given name so he left it alone and just changed his surname. It wouldn't be connected to his real one he was sure. There were quite many Sai in the world after all.

And really, who would look for a connection between Yamato and Fujiwara just because they've got the same name as Sai? And who would look for Fujiwara Sai in a Go salon when no one had an inkling that he even played?

So it was quite alright. Besides, he had already used the name a couple of times when playing in other Go salons so it was okay.

He gave his form to the woman. It seemed she managed to retain her cool and calmness as she wasn't blushing anymore. Though she did looked dazed even as she was attentive to him. She looked at the form and was about to nod when she noticed that he only put his name and age.

"Yamato-san?" she called him.

"Yes?"

"Do you know your Go level?" he blinked in confusion. Level? There was a level in playing Go?

That wasn't taught to him.

"I don't quite know my level. Should I have put something before I could play?" he asked in disappointment. If that was the case, he had to look for other salons. This was the first time he was asked about that.

Well… probably not. But he couldn't remember.

 _It's probably just stress,_  he concluded to himself.

"Ah, it's not that important really. It's just there so we would know who would be the best that could be paired with you. You know, level by level," she assured him. He sighed in relief and gave her a polite smile.

"Oh. Thank you for telling me," he said, in which she smiled while her cheeks tinted red a little bit. That was good to hear that it wasn't necessary because looking for other go salons would be really tiring.

"No problem," she said primly.

He walked inside looking for anyone who would be available, even if almost all he could see were elderly. He was quite used to seeing older people in a Go salon. He rarely ever saw kids playing.

But they were all occupied and playing. He sighed. It seemed he had to wait for anyone to be available.

He sat on an empty chair as he waited, watching the other playing their game. He didn't say anything or comment even when he saw others placing their stones incorrectly that would no doubt kill their stones in just a few moves.

It wasn't his place.

Finally, he heard someone resign. He looked at the source and saw that it was at the hidden corner of the salon. An older man and a kid looking like he was at the age of 11 or 12 was taking the stones on the board and putting them back onto their bowls. He was amazed there was a kid in the salon. Someone even younger than him. Like he said, rarely do kids play in what they dubbed as 'ancient game'. He was usually the youngest one playing in a Go salon. But he was delighted to see it.

The older one bowed before walking away, passing him and giving him a polite smile, which he also returned.

The kid noticed him looking after a few seconds and he gave him a curious look before speaking.

"Do you want to play mister?" he asked politely.

Too polite. For a kid his age.

Still, he answered.

"Yes please,"

**. . . . .**

"Thank you for the game," he murmured, bowing a little in respect.

He knew that he always won every game he played in Go salons and usually, he reflected about the game, looked at it in many angles, see the possibilities that could have helped his opponent during the fight for their post-game discussion.

And then that's that.

But in this game against the 11-year-old child, it's impossible to do it just like that.

Because out of all the people he had played in Go salons, he had made the game more challenging, more fun and more engaging. It was amazing to see his opponents fighting back fiercely up to the end without feeling despair and discouraged. Fascinating how this child who was sitting right in front of him, looking at the game they just played with wide open eyes managed to make him feel elated.

The child was talented and if nourished more, he'd grow even more and will be terrifying in the future.

_Though…_

He looked at the child he had just played with and was about to open his mouth and advice that he shouldn't underestimate any of his opponents as he was playing shidougou with him earlier in the game – that's why he was having trouble catching up with him in points as he gave him basically free reign to on the board – when he saw the child's eyes glisten with tears.

Stunned, he only watched as it cascaded on his cheeks without him uttering a sound.

 _A-ahh…_ he floundered inside his mind even as he was just staring at the child in shocked dismay outwardly.

 _Tears. There are tears on the child's face._  He inwardly panicked. He disliked seeing tears on any child he encountered. Especially when he had the impression that it was because of him or the child is in pain.

He really didn't like it.

"Uh…" he was about to call the attention of the child – he didn't even know his name! – when someone exclaimed on his left side.

"Akira-sensei!" It was then he finally noticed that half, or probably everyone who had been playing on their own places earlier was now surrounding them, looking at the board, at the child they called Akira-sensei, to him and back again over and over in disbelief before their apparent trance was broken over by the shout.

Wait a minute…

_Akira-sensei?_

He stared at the silently crying child he had been playing just now with wide, shocked eyes.  _The child is a sensei?_ He thought, aghast at the implication.

He beat this Go salon's established teacher, the one whom they all respected and is probably the strongest in there.

Not that he hadn't beaten the strongest in other Go salons before. But they hadn't been reacting like this to his games.

Disbelief.

Complete and utter disbelief at what he had done.

He only defeated Akira-kun in a game. He didn't do anything else. And they were looking at him as if they couldn't believe he did it.

Was it because he is a child? He wondered. Were they being protective of him and couldn't believe he went all out with a kid? Were they expecting him to take it easy? Did they do that to the child?

Were they that disrespectful? To the passion and talent the child carried?

He was about to open his mouth and ask what was wrong and why in the world were they looking at him like that when another person looked at him intensely and asked.

"Did you just beat Akira-sensei? Touya Meijin's son? The one who is already good enough to be-" but the older man who had asked him wasn't able to finish his sentence when Akira-kun spoke again.

"Kamaro-san," said man turned to look at the child. "It's okay," he said. He also said something else but he didn't listen.

Because what the older man said earlier stuck to him.

Touya Meijin's son? THE Meijin?

He gasped at the realization, abruptly managing to silence the salon as he stared at the child he had beaten in disbelief.

He beat Touya Akira? The child who everyone in the Go world was already sure could enter the pro world if he takes an exam?

He gave a hasty bow and exited as quickly as he could out of there, ignoring the calls he heard inside.

 _He wouldn't like this,_  he thought in dismay as he ran as quickly as he could towards his house, making sure that no one had followed him.

**. . . . .**

"Sai-san," his charge and at the same time his Go mentor, the person who had taught him anything Go from the basic down to making him understand what the game really was put down his chopsticks while he stared at him with detached eyes.

Eyes that he had never seen looking like that for almost three years now ever since he had seen the other. He knew he wouldn't like it and he would be upset. And judging how he had addressed him as 'Sai-san' like he had done before they managed to finally trust and depend on each other as if they had known each other for a very long time, it was a lot.

"Did you just say you beat the son of the meijin?" he asked calmly. It was frankly making him nervous. He looked at Hikaru sitting beside him in the dining table in worry and concern.

"Yes,"

Silence.

"Don't worry Hikaru. They won't track me. I didn't use my real name. And you know I always was in disguise while walking around," he assured the other. Hikaru might not look like it but he knew his charge was probably panicking.

Hikaru looked at him with intense green eyes. "Are you sure Sai?" Hikaru asked quietly, softly, as if unsure of his answer. His hands obviously gripping the chopsticks tightly as he stared at him with wide, desperate eyes.

He knew Hikaru hadn't moved on. Simply brushed the issue aside and probably just forgot it. Hidden it into the deepest corner of his mind so he wouldn't have to think about it.

Sai knew it wasn't healthy and he told Hikaru that. But his charge wouldn't hear it and he gave up.

Now, its effect is staring at him in the face. And he didn't like it.

His mouth was set in firm lines as he looked at Hikaru's eyes deeply. "Yes," he said, voice full of conviction.

Hikaru gave a shuddering breath.

He placed his hand on his charge-slash-mentor and gave a comforting squeeze.

Hikaru just held onto his own, tight and desperate.

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N:**

And… here's another fanfic. You don't have to tell me I'm nuts for writing another. I know. Still, I did. Otherwise, this plot would bother me.

 **PS:**  And anyone who knows how to play Go? Gonna help me with it? I'm researching but it would be nice to have someone who would explain it to me…

So… got any reactions there? I'd like to hear it.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru changed and it worries Sai. He's getting back though and it's because of his brother. Now, it seems he needed his help, something he isn't too keen about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Unedited. No Beta. Alternate Universe. Canon Timeline not followed. Canon scenes may or may not appear. Mentions (implied or direct) of Slash. OC's. Slow update.

 

**Master in the Shadows**

**02:**

For the next few days after that day, Sai could see how Hikaru's easy smiles almost became nonexistent. He never went out of their house, not even to go to his school and play the sport he fell in love with, soccer.

He became a recluse. Not venturing out. Withdrawn. Paranoid. Twitching. Eyes looking around him.

Just like the first day he took him to in the house and made him his charge, almost practically adopting him. Though he didn't really. Hikaru didn't want it when he ventured the idea to him. He much like their arrangement as Guardian and Ward.

It was really disconcerting him seeing Hikaru revert back to his attitude the first time. Also worrying. He was concerned since the child, almost a teenager acting like a skittish animal, afraid and cornered. The only difference this time though compared to before was that Hikaru trusted him.

He wished he could turn back time and take back what he had said Kept it quiet and pretended he didn't just beat Touya-kun.

Someone that would bring attention from the Go world.

He even wished that he hadn't decided to unwind at that time by using Go.

Then, he wouldn't have encountered the talented child.

Much like Hikaru yet so, so different.

He didn't accept any clients after that day, not even the challenging ones. He didn't even let his face be seen live on the news even though he had some sort of interview in one of the television's news segment. He cancelled all of his prior commitments regardless of any mumblings and protests of how irresponsible or inconsiderate he was just to be with Hikaru.

He just gave them all a sharp look and they all quieted down. They were all in need of his time, not him. He had been gracious in allowing it but that was before everything was fine.

They weren't now though so he had to back away from all of it.

Hikaru needed him more than them.

He also called the school Hikaru had attended and told them that Hikaru was sick – and he was so he really wasn't lying – and how it would probably take a long time for him to recover. He also asked to let Hikaru be excused from all his extra-curricular activities because of it.

Thankfully, the school agreed.

He watched with despairing eyes as Hikaru reverting back to his previous self, his bubbly and energetic self dwindling to almost nothing as days passed. No matter what he did, Hikaru never came back from his worrying.

It made him want to hit himself since he was the reason Hikaru became like this.

Hikaru never even touched, nor looked at the Goban and stones again, unlike before he had told him about that disastrous day.

It was like all his issues regarding Go had returned with vengeance and along with it, his unpleasant memories.

It was extremely worrying because he could see how it was consuming him.

**. . . . .**

"Hikaru…" he started, grimacing when Hikaru turned to look at him with paranoid eyes. His charge and young precious friend tried to smile at him but it came out more as a slight grimace.

"Hi Sai," he greeted instead. He walked towards Hikaru and sat there beside him since his friend hadn't moved from his bed.

"Your friends were looking for their captain," he started. Hikaru didn't even took a second to speak.

"I'm not going," He sighed.

He had hoped that Hikaru would at least go out and just see his friends and his teammates in soccer. He remembered how happy and giddy Hikaru was when he told him he became captain of soccer team in his Junior High School and how cool his teammates were.

But it seemed unlikely at that moment.

And he didn't know what to do.

**. . . . .**

Each day passed with Hikaru looking like he wouldn't get better.

It made him extremely worried seeing it that he almost compromised his health. Thankfully, Hikaru didn't see him collapsing in the living room – he didn't think so because Hikaru had always been inside his room, never going out even just in the house. Instead, it was his assistant, Moriya-kun who found him and rushed him to the hospital.

The doctors said he was only exhausted and is in need of proper sleep, less stress and eating properly every day. They also prescribed him some medicine that he never drank – because really, if he was only exhausted, why did he even need to drink the medicine?

But he did follow the doctor's advice of eating and sleeping properly. The stress though he was sure wouldn't go away until Hikaru was okay again.

**. . . . .**

"Renji niii-sama," he murmured coolly.

He hadn't wanted to leave Hikaru alone in the house, but something came up that apparently needed his attention that Moriya-kun couldn't just sort on his own because they were already harassing him so, despite his worries and reluctance, he left. He told Hikaru that he'd be back as soon as he could manage.

Only to then return to their house with his older brother Fujiwara Renji right there looking relaxed and comfortable, making Hikaru smile more than he apparently had been able to a couple of times.

He didn't know why Hikaru was taken in by the man. And he was. Hikaru seemed to be really fond of Renji and also wanted him to warm up to his brother.

He couldn't understand why. His charge should have been wary of the other. Renji might have been his older brother. But as far as he was concerned, he wasn't. He isn't. And he would never acknowledged him as his brother.

It might seem like a cold thing to do, a heartless thing to even contemplate and consider. And so unlike him he could understand why Hikaru was always baffled at his attitude towards the other.

But he didn't care.

Hikaru didn't know their history after all so he could see why he couldn't understand. And he had no wish to tell him.

That past will stay in the past.

And now he's right there looking so comfortable as if he was living in there. Easily engaging Hikaru into conversations despite his charge still being so incredibly silent. But he was smiling, his tense form relaxing, and his darting eyes not straying much as Renji talked to the other.

It made his stomach turn.

Both Hikaru and his brother jumped and turned to look at him at the same time. While Hikaru's eyes lightened up and there was a slight grin on his face seeing him, Renji's face looked to be twisting. The easy smile on his mouth turned strained while his eyes held some sort of emotion he didn't bother deciphering.

He had no reason to do it. As long as Hikaru was safe, he would allow the other's association of his youngest friend. Because for some curious reason, Renji did seem to genuinely like Hikaru.

And that's the only reason why he never heard anything from him whenever he came barging into his home unannounced.

"Sai!" Hikaru exclaimed, looking at him with a smile that seemed brighter than the ones he had given in the recent days he had become paranoid. He was relieved and happy to see it.

But was also resentful of the fact that he's so relaxed because of his older brother's help.

"How was your day Hikaru?" he asked politely, formally. Hikaru gave him a penetrating look – one he always gave him whenever he goes into his formal speech inside their home whenever Renji visited – before he rolled his eyes at him and tugged him towards the long, comfortable chair where Renji was clearly sitting.

He sat on it somewhat stiffly before he forced himself to relax his tense form. He gave a deceptively calm smile at the other sitting beside him – which he also received a clear nod – before finally deciding to ignore the other's presence like he had always done before and turning to look at Hikaru.

His young friend looked okay. Well… more okay than the past previous days. He gave him a happy smile.

"You look happy!" he exclaimed. Said child flushed furiously before giving him a somewhat sheepish smile.

"Ahaha… I'm sorry for being difficult Sai. I was just… um…"

"Paranoid?" he asked gently, making Hikaru duck his head for a second before looking at him again with a beaming smile.

"Yeah… but I'm okay now! I can return back to school again! And give my team some hard drills. Enter the championship…" Hikaru kept on babbling almost cheerfully and Sai felt himself loosening up a bit.

And at that moment, he didn't even mind Renji nii-sama's silent presence.

**. . . . .**

"Sai…" said man stopped typing from his laptop and faced his charge that was currently sitting on the carpet-covered tiled floor right there in the living room while he was watching a movie.

"Yes Hikaru?"

"Do you enjoy playing Go?" Hikaru asked while he was still facing the television, not even glancing at him. There was melancholy and curiousness in the teen's voice that it piqued his interest even more.

"I do," he answered. Go was not only an enjoyable past time, it also helps him engage his analytical mind more often that really helped in his job. It also is another way to spend time with Hikaru.

Even if he lost all the time.

He was still amazed at how good and brilliant Hikaru was in the ancient board game with his young age.

If that time hadn't happened, If Hikaru wasn't traumatized, if he hadn't associated getting attention from the board game as a bad thing, as the source of his suffering, he might have signed him up for Pro exams.

But then again, as much talent as Hikaru have in Go, he still likes soccer the best. And he's also good at it, as good as he was in Go even.

Hikaru looked at me intently, expression so serious that he couldn't help but pay closer attention.

"Did you like playing with Touya-kun?"

"Hikaru, what is this all about?"

The teen didn't answer.

He stood up from his seat and walked towards the other. He sat beside Hikaru and just waited patiently for him to start talking again. He didn't rush him, he just watched the movie playing in the television.

His patience was rewarded as he knew it would when Hikaru spoke at last after a few silent minutes.

"You can play with him. He's a brilliant player right? That could help your playing skills. You're a gifted player even though you only started to learn Go to... help me. You could probably sign up for Pro exam now and I know you would win-"

Hikaru was already speaking so fast without pause and even though he managed to catch the spoken words, it was making him a little dizzy.

"Hikaru, calm for a minute," he gently held his charge's hands and instructed him to breath deeply before releasing it slowly. They did it a few times until Hikaru was calm.

"I am happy you think I am gifted in Go-"

"I don't  _think_  so Sai, I  _know it._  You've only been playing for two years and you already managed to beat Touya junior!" Hikaru exclaimed. He sighed in exasperation at that. He was already used to being cut off by Hikaru but still!

And...

"He was playing shidougo with me at first. He wasn't able to prepare for my attacks," he pointed out. Hikaru pouted.

"Don't remind me. I'm still sour about that. Imagine, taking it easy on you? He was suicidal!"

"He didn't know," Hikaru harrumped. Sai just shook his head at the his charge's attitude. Then he spoke again, inflicting a serious tone on his voice so the other would pay attentionm taking their discussion back to what he had wanted to say before he was cut off.

"I am happy you... are confident with my skills in Go, and I'm happy like this. I don't need to play with others to improve my skills. I already have you. You teach me in every game we played. I enjoyed playing Go with you. It's  _our_  game," he stressed the word 'our' so Hikaru would understand that he associated playing Go with their companionship and friendship. Hikaru blushed.

"Besides, if I am gifted in Go, you're a genius at it. You taught me after all," he pretended to not see how his charge blushed and paled at the same time, expressions of pleased and terrified crossing his face even as he tried to take his hands from him. He just continued talking and held on firmly. He needed to let Hikaru know how he feels about this, even if the other had always evaded him before when he attempted to start.

Seeing how Hikaru was these past few days made it important to have him get over this fear of his. Go isn't a bad thing and he shouldn't associate Go as something that would bring him pain like before.

Back when he was still living with his father. Before he became his charge, his responsibility.

"You're Go taught me a lot. I like playing with you because it feels like I also learn more about you. I like how unorthodox your mind is, how sly and deviant and brilliant you are while maneuvering your pieces. I like how beautiful you made your plays even when the attacks were devastating, dismantling every trap I put up. I like how elaborate you plan just to win when I thought I already have the upper hand. It's beautiful the way they activate like dominoes even as my territories were becoming smaller. I like the way you decisively put your stones on the Goban. I like how you always look calm and composed even when the battle on the board was getting intense. I love how your eyes glitter in pleasure when you win and how you put so much thankful tones in your voice when you speak at the end, as if you really are genuinely happy that you got to play with someone like me even when you beat me all the time,"

By the time he stopped talking, Hikaru's eyes were wide in shock as he stared at him, hands limp on his own. He stared at the teen with sincere eyes.

"That's what I wanted to tell you. I love it when you play Go Hikaru. I love it when we play together. You're brilliant, you make me think on my feet, you make me better. That's why I don't need to look for anyone else to help with my skills. I only need you,"

Silence.

Then it was his turn to blush because that last sentence he uttered felt too much like a love confession. But it wasn't though. That's just how he really feels.

Hikaru doesn't just make him a better Go player, he also makes him a better person.

He didn't speak. He just held his hand tightly, head resting on his bended knees, face covered by his hair and his shoulder shaking. He could hear soft, muffled sob.

Sai didn't move much other than running his hand on Hikaru's back, eyes staring on the screen of the television where the credits were rolling.

The movie just ended and Hikaru's muffled sobs and hiccups were the only sound heard in the otherwise silent living room.

**. . . . .**

Time passed by quickly as Sai watched Hikaru slowly turn back to the person he was before he became distressed and paranoid. By the time two months had passed, he was happy seeing Hikaru laughing at the friends he had gained.

Although Hikaru still hadn't been able to play Go yet, he knew his charge would get over his fear soon. Already, he was watching many online games in a website called  **NetGo**  using the username  **'GhOst'**  when before, he would just glance at any Go plays on the television and magazines, or outright avoid it.

He was watching him practicing with his teammates, directing them with a commanding voice from outside the fence when Hikaru swept his eyes around the field and caught his. He saw him looking stunned for a minute before he grinned.

"Time out!" several groans were heard as his teammates sprawled on the ground panting, sweat dripping from their bodies.

"Finally!" one of them exclaimed. Hikaru's happy grin turned devious as he looked at the person who said it

"Don't make me regret giving a break Kokusei," said teen paled even further than before.

"Don't be such a sadistic person captain!" he complained and Hikaru laughed before bouncing towards him, not minding that his teammates were all looking at them in curiosity.

"Sai! You're here!" Hikaru exclaimed. He smiled at the cheerful demeanour of the teen in front of him.

"I have an important meeting that they apparently would need my presence so after this I'll be leaving. Before that I wanted to see you first. Do you want to be with someone? I don't like leaving you alone," he fretted. Hikaru shook his head once before pausing and nodding carefully while looking at him hesitantly.

"What is it Hikaru?" he had a feeling that he already knew what the answer would be and he's dreading it.

"Can- can Renji-nii come?"

"Are you sure you want... Renji nii-san with you?" he asked, carefully hiding his dislike. When Hikatu nodded, he sighed and nodded wearily. "Okay. I'll call him,"

"Yes!"

"You be careful alright?"

"I will!" Hikaru readily agreed, and then suddenly took a careful look at him from his hair down to his shoes before shaking his head. "It's really weird how you manage to pull off that disguise of yours Sai. That ridiculous purple hair really do look natural on you. Even your eyes looked natural when I know their just contact lenses. The color really suit you for some reason than your natural black hair and blue eyes,"

He resisted the urge to run his hands on his hair. He knew what Hikaru was talking about. Even he was amazed at how natural it looked on him than his own natural hair and eye color.

"Captain! Coach is calling you!" Both he and Hikaru looked at the person who called and saw that indeed, their coach was there giving Hikaru a smile.

"I got to go Sai. Be careful too okay?" he nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay. I'll be back by midnight," Hikaru gave a thumbs up before running towards their coach. He stepped away from the fence and walked towards a large tree before taking his cell.

The phone rang twice on the other side before it was picked up.

 _ **"Fujiwara Renji speaking,"**_ he took a deep breath before speaking.

"Nii-sama,"

 _ **"... Sai?"**_ he could sense the hesitation when his brother spoke his name. He ignored the pang of guilt in his heart as he answered.

"Yes, this is him,"

_**"What's wrong?"** _

Is it wring that he wanted to put the phone down and just tell Hikaru that Renji nii-san wouldn't be coming?

"I..." he took a deep breath and released it slowly before speakin in a neutral voice. "Hikaru wanted you to accompany him tonight. I need to attend a meeting and I won't be home till midnight,"

_**"..."** _

_Please say you're busy. Please say you're busy..._

_**"Okay, I'll keep him company until you return,"**_  he gave a sigh. Whether in disappointment or relief, he didn't know. He couldn't understand himself.

It seemed he would need to evaluate - again - his feelings regarding his older brother.

"Thank you,"

_**"No problem Sai. You can ask me anything you want and I'll try my best to give it to you,"** _

That uncomfortable feeling he had when it comes to his brother returned and he clutched his phone tightly in his hands.

Try. That's the keyword. Sai knew Renji nii-sama did try to give him what he had wanted the most from his brother. Distance.

But he knew his brother still hadn't forgotten, still hadn't gotten over it by the way he was treating him right now even without seeing face to face.

Not bothering to answer, he ended the call. He then took a huge, deep breath before releasing it.

He couldn't let his brother rattle him. He needed to be composed. He needed to be okay.

He could do this.

Especially when someone has been looking onto his identity as Yamato Sai.

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Here's another chapter for you, longer than before! *phew* Finally finished it.

Btw, I am so sorry for the late update. I got stuck with Hikaru's depression honestly. Renji was totally not supposed to be a part of this but he just appeared and he suddenly fit into the story that I can't take him out.

Backgrounds of the characters will be revealed as the story updates so just wait for it.

Like it?

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gathering information is now on. Unfortunately for them, Sai is already a few extra steps above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Unedited. No Beta. Alternate Universe. Canon Timeline not followed. Canon scenes may or may not appear. Mentions (implied or direct) of Slash. OC's. Slow update.

 

**Master in the Shadows**

**03:**

It started as curiosity.

Ogata knew Akira since he became a student of the Meijin. He is a very polite child, often acted as an adult, socially awkward and talented in Go. It was to be expected. He is the son of the Meijin. The prodigious skills in Go is bound to appear on the Meijin's son.

Not only because of genes, but also because Meijin would have taught his son how to play a game he was so passionate about.

Akira, due to his skill, couldn't play any children his age who was interested in Go without said child becoming afraid of him, angry or think badly of him. Still, Akira was a strong child. Even with all this, he still tried his best, still composed and polite for a child his age.

So it was a little disconcerting seeing how he almost never see Akira in their house. According to Akiko-san, Touya was always in the Meijin Salon, staying there whenever he had free time. He wouldn't have checked on Akira-kun if Akiko-san hadn't asked it of him. Not wanting to be impolite, he agreed.

He hadn't counted on the fact that Akira would appear to be... obsessed. Sitting in the corner with only a Go board with him, he almost didn't recognize him.

"Akira, what are you doing here?"

Akira hadn't spoken. He just continued watching the board in front of him with an intensity that he hadn't seen before from his teacher's son. Curious, he looked at the board and the position of the stones laid down on the Goban.

And was left speechless.

He could see that Akira played black and his hand was firm yet it had traces of Shidogou in it. The white's hand though was steady, calm and ruthless. The game was beautiful even when he could see how black's territory had slowly crumbled until that one, unassuming move had made the rest of black's territory to collapse and his stones captured.

Like he said, it was ruthless and relentless. Yet it was beautiful, the formation of the white stones. He could almost see an elegant hand placing the stones decisively on each place and an aura of intensity surrounding each placement.

"Who was you're opponent Akira?" He asked seriously. Akira looked at him for a minute before he answered.

"Yamato Sai according to the form he had signed up," the child, almost teen even sighed. "I had hoped he would come back here so we could play again. I wanted another match against him,"

"He hasn't come back here?" At Akira's disheartened shaking of head, his eyes looked at the board again, taking in the game played in front of him, thinking about the impression it left on him in just a single glance, and his eyes glinted.

"Do you want me to look for him?"

Akira abruptly looked back at him, eyes wide in hope before it turned subdued again.

"We can't. We're going to disrupt his life Ogata-san,"

_Ah, the ever polite Akira._

"Looking for him won't disrupt his life," he pointed out. He really wanted to know who this Yamato guy is. He wanted to see this mysterious person that managed to leave quite a good impression on him.

Most of all, he wanted to have a match with him. He wanted to see his capabilities.

"How long ago did you meet him?" Akira blinked a couple of times before he answered.

"Two months and twenty-one days," he said with an air of confidence. Now it was Ogata's turn to blink at that.

_Exact details? Did he count the days and waited?_

"What exactly does he look like?" he asked instead, preferring to stay away from that topic.

"He was wearing casual clothes, long hair with purplish color long with his eyes. He also looked a bit feminine and had that calm aura around him,"

_PURPLISH hair and eye color?_

"Is his... colors natural?" Akira nodded slowly.

"Yes. His hair didn't look dyed at least,"

"Age?"

"Maybe around 20's? He looked really young and has a fair complexion,"

Ogata smirked.

"If he won't come to us, then we better look for him,"

**. . . . .**

"Who was it?"

Sai stared rather coolly at the head of the security personnel he had hired to protect any information regarding his identity as Yamato Sai. That includes any person looking for him.

He was already being hounded as Fujiwara Sai and he could accept that, especially when they were only onto him because of his accomplishments. He is rather proud of being one of the best lawyer in the country and internationally. He had worked hard to achieve that type of recognition.

But too much attention is a little annoying. He already knew how much his private life would be invaded due to that reputation so he had created the identity Yamato Sai for his privacy. It was just when he had taken Hikaru as his ward back when he was 22 years old, studying law after he resigned as a police officer. The only thing connecting Yamato to Fujiwara is their name. If he wasn't so attached to 'Sai', he would have changed everything.

Yamato is a painter. He appreciates art and has an eye for good ones. He also plays violin whenever he has the time to relax. And he just recently decided to play Go, although he don't do it regularly. He does have work as a painter. He is also a bit childish and didn't care what others think whenever he allowed his emotions to surface.

He is completely different from Fujiwara Sai who is a cold and cordial person whenever he is in the court room, and polite when outside his work.

At least that was what the public thought. Yamato might not be as famous as Fujiwara, but his work is indeed recognized.

"A Detective Hiiragi Keisuke. He began looking deeply into the life of Yamato Sai based on what he had searched online. He was going through the records of all recognized paintings Yamato did and began dissecting clues he had found,"

"I didn't left that many conclusive ones. Hikaru didn't either other than the required painting he paints. And I thought all records of Yamato is normal and wouldn't detect suspicion?"

"It was sir. He looked for a picture, an address and mobile number. We suspect he would probably contact you sooner or later,"

"Then why was he looking deeply into it?"

They weren't able to answer.

_Curiosity maybe? I wouldn't be surprised if that's it. Humans have always been curious for their own good._

"No name for his employer?" when they shook their heads in negative, some of them grimacing a little, he sighed.

"Alright. Watch the house registered on Yamato Sai's name, along with the landline and email address. I want to be called when they finally make contact,"

"Yes sir," they said while nodding.

"Also, provide an effective reason why my information is protected. I'm pretty sure he already noticed that," they nodded. "You may go," they bowed to him before walking out of his office. Sai rubbed his forehead in an effort to at least ease his headache a little.

Who in the world is his employer?

**. . . . .**

He was tired when he finally came back so it wasn't a surprise that he forgot about his brother's presence in his home watching Hikaru while he was in his office.

He just remembered that fact when there were strong arms holding him gently when he stumbled into the living room and almost lost his footing when he crashed on something. The lights were turned off after all and he couldn't see much in the dark.

Sai had yelped in surprise at the touch and almost attacked the person holding him when the stranger hushed him and he recognized that it was his brother's voice speaking to him. As it was, he did jerked back as it was Renji nii-sama holding him. Only, the hands tightened their hold on him and didn't let him go.

"Sshh, keep quiet Sai. Hikaru just fell asleep. He was waiting for you to come home. I just put him back to his room," Sai immediately stilled hearing that. He didn't want to wake Hikaru up especially when he just apparently fell asleep.

He stepped out of his brother's hold though when the hands relaxed and immediately went to turn on the light switch. He didn't like it when it's dark.

He turned to look at his brother and saw him looking at him intently. He gulped and resisted the urge to step back.

"Thank you for accompanying Hikaru, nii-sama,"

"Sai…" his brother said with a sigh, his face looking disappointed. He refused to feel guilty though, refused to acknowledge the fact that he didn't like putting that expression on the other's face.

Their relationship wasn't always like this. Despite Renji nii-sama being an adopted son of his parents, he had treated him like his dearest older brother. He had idolized him, imitated him even at times. He had great fun being with him, playing with him or just being near him. They were almost inseparable.

But that was before.

Everything is different now. Things changed and although he still love his brother very much, he couldn't afford to get close again. He didn't want  _that_  to happen again. He refused to tarnish their relationship.

And more than anything, he refused to make his brother commit a sin that he could prevent.

So he couldn't accept his brother like that again. He refuse.

The answer to it is distancing himself from him.

"I can take things from here nii-sama. You can go back home," he said distantly polite, making sure his expression remained coolly distant.

His brother took a step towards him and he allowed himself to take a step back. Renji stopped seeing his action and sighed again.

"Sai… don't…"

He didn't speak, merely waiting for the other to go. He didn't though. He remained there looking at him with expectant hope. He gave a cool smile.

"I believed I asked you to go now Renji nii-sama,"

"How long will we be like this?"

He wouldn't have answered if it was any other day, but he was having a headache and he was tired. He wanted to go to his room and sleep already so he did, wanting this pointless discussion to end.

"Until you get yourself straight,"

"Sai!" he turned around though and didn't want to engage his brother further into this topic. He knew if he won't acknowledge the other's presence, he would go. He was about to go walk to his room when his brother spoke again.

"Did you think I wanted this to happen? No! I didn't ask for this! I never intended this to happen! Don't punish me for something I can't control!" Renji snapped.

"Don't expect me to accept it either. I can't, and until you can… get it right, please stay away from me," he said quietly.

There was silence as he walked up to his room.

He didn't turn to look back.

**. . . . .**

"Sai…" said man looked up to his ward standing in front of him, fidgeting and looking uncomfortable yet determined. He stopped what he was doing in front of his computer and gave his full attention to Hikaru.

"What is it?"

"I…" he paused before he bit his lip and looked at him with steely eyes full of determination. "Can we play?"

Sai blinked. "Go?"

"Yes,"

His lips twitched up, forming a smile until he was fully grinning.

"Yes, we can. Go one and get the goban and stones. I'll just save this and we'll play," Hikaru gave him a quick grin before running off.

Sai couldn't stop grinning as he saved whatever he had typed before his ward came to him. Hikaru wanted to play. He wanted to play! Voluntarily!

Progress!

**. . . . .**

"What is this?" Ogata asked while holding the envelope passed to him by the private detective he had hired to investigate this Yamato Sai Akira-kun had been obsessing about.

And the person he's very interested in.

Detective Hiiragi Keisuke answered. "That's all the information I could uncover at the moment,"

' _That's all'? What does he mean by 'that's all'?_  He opened the envelope on his hands and read the pieces of paper that was inside.

It was a copy of birth certificate, Address, phone number, flier of jobs Yamato Sai had been into, printed pictures of the art he had done – they were few but very artistic even in his eyes – the charity he went to, some people he was connected in and a picture of his face.

Yamato Sai is a very beautiful man. His purplish hair color and eye-catching violet-like eyes that looked gentle and his delicate looking hands along with his barely there smile was very striking. It took him a moment to talk.

"This is all?"

"His information is protected. I only got the information in your hands through digging personally. I couldn't access them easily on my usual ones," Ogata's eyes arrowed at that.

"Why?"

"Apparently, a few years before he was being stalked and almost got kidnapped by someone who claimed that they were made for each other. He asked for protection,"

He looked back on the photograph in his hands and accepted the explanation. It wasn't farfetched to think someone would be interested in Yamato. He has beautiful face than other models out there.

He looked through the papers again but didn't find anything that would suggest he was playing Go. He didn't ask though. He was satisfied with what he got at the moment.

"I'll put your payment in your bank account,"

"Thank you,"

**. . . . .**

"Why don't you play Hikaru?" Sai said while he was watching his ward observe the game in NetGo. Hikaru froze and then looked at him with wide eyes. He gave him a smile.

"Play?" he squeaked. Sai nodded.

"Yes,"

"But…" he then paused and looked at his lap.

"Just in the NetGo. You won't have to talk to them. You won't even see your opponent. I'm sure it's okay," he encouraged. Hikaru looked like he was contemplating it anyway. He wouldn't have suggested it if Hikaru really is against the idea. He seemed to only need a push so he would do it.

"What if… what if they want to know me?" Hikaru's voice ended in a whisper.

"You won't have to do anything you don't want to. If you don't want to talk to them, then ignore them. Just play if you want. And if they do pressure you to reveal yourself, tell me. I'll set them straight. Remember Hikaru, I will always protect you,"

Hikaru gave a trembling smile at him and looked back on the laptop where he was watching a game. Sai stood up and walked to Hikaru, sitting beside him and giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. He watched as his ward took a deep breath as if fortifying himself.

Then exited the game he was watching and challenged an opponent.

Sai smiled.

_You're getting well Hikaru…_

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Another chapter. Hmm… is this good? I hope so.

Anyway, come on guys and review!

Next chapter: Hikaru's POV


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru muses. Akira thinks about the adult he had faced. Ogata shares information and finally, he met two unexpected people that could already be a professional player.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. No beta. Mentions (implied or direct) of Slash. Canon scenes and plotlines may or may not be included. OC's. Alternate Universe. Slow update.

 

**Master in the Shadows**

**04:**

For as long as he could remember, Hikaru was sure that this was the very first time he had willingly played strangers again while feeling excitement coursing through his being after his mother died.

NetGo.

This was perhaps the greatest site to have ever been created, if only to help him with this intense fear of playing with strangers.

In here, he didn't have to fulfill any 'expectation'. He wasn't obligated to win, he wasn't threatened to play as good as he could and he wasn't beaten up if he lost.

He was just allowed to play for fun whenever he pleased.

It helped him gain his love of playing Go back to is life.

And it was all thanks to Sai.

He was glad that Sai decided to take him as his ward and he was even more than happy that he accepted it that time despite his reluctance and dubiousness. Glad that Sai disregarded how difficult he was when he first lived with him.

He wasn't a normal child, not like any child out there. He knows that. But he fully blamed that on his childhood, at least he did it now after a long time of being with Sai. Hikaru only had his mother in his life. He remembered her even when he was only a two-year old child that time.

He remembered her gentle voice, her sweet scent, her loving hugs and kisses and her warm smiles. He remembered how she often taught him how to play Go when he took interest in it, how he had loved the game fiercely as his mother loved it. He remembered how often his mom explained everything about Go to him patiently, how she described it to him with loving and awed voice while he listened and watch as the Go board and stones seemingly looked like universe to him.

He remembered how happy she was when he picked up the lessons easily. How, in just almost a year he managed to triumph even his mother with the game. He remembered how she often said that he would be the person who would make her see the Hand of God. It made him happy, it made him proud of himself.

And it made him love Go more fiercely even at that age.

Perhaps it was unusual how he could still remember those times despite his current age, how others would probably think it's foolish how he clung to that memory, and in return Go just because it seemingly connected him to his beloved mother.

When his mom died just three months before his fourth birthday and he was given to his biological father, he thought he would be okay. That his father would be like his mom. Gentle, kind, firm, would hug him and would love him warmly like his mom. He was his father so it was natural to expect it. Even if that would be the first time he would see the other

But that wasn't the case.

He… crushed everything. Did it in such a way it left deep scars in his being. Even his love of Go. It was no wonder his mom divorced him really.

Renato Sanada was and is the representation of everything BAD in his life and he _loathe him_ to the core. So much that he refuses to carry anything that would remind him of- of him.

Thus retaining his mother's middle name as his family name and dyeing his front black hair with blond like the color of his mom's hair.

He was glad Sai came to his life. He _is_ his life now, the reason he existed without being completely broken and bitter, and the person who gave him his passion back. Sai made him remember the good times and memories he had with Go. He made him look at the game again without the feeling of bile at the back of his throat, without the hate and loathing and helplessness and rage as he played. He felt himself getting excited in every game he saw. Watching as his guardian flourished under his mentoring in terms of Go made him happy and made his heart feel warmth.

He made him feel alive again.

For that, he love Sai more than life itself.

**. . . . .**

Akira had always been a polite child. Probably with the way he was raised or with the way he saw things, or just being influenced by all the adult in his life.

He had always been surrounded by adults. His parents, his father's associates and students, and other title holders who often chatted with his father while he was by his side. It was no wonder he grew to have the personality he has.

But even if he did act mature with his young age, he is still just a child. He had the same curiosity of one but with a passion and drive of that of an adult. When he focuses on something, he put his all into it.

So it was no wonder he was still onto Yamato-san. He admits in the corner of his mind that his actions could be considered obsessive and his acquiesce at what Ogata-san had planned could be construed as stalking, but that realization was just at the back of his mind. It's there but he didn't pay attention to it much.

It's just that… Yamato-san captured his attention. The quiet way he carried himself, his calm yet gentle smile, his elegant way of holding and placing the stone… it just screamed 'noble'. Coupled with his brilliant plays, it was inevitable that he wouldn't be forgetting and dismissing him.

He had been beaten a couple of times by his father, he actually just managed to beat his father recently with handicaps. Barely and rare. But his father had lessen the amount of handicaps he had and he was improving.

And yes, he might be beaten by other older and experienced players that's on his father's generation, but he was confident that it wouldn't be a big loss.

He lost to Yamato-san by huge difference, and the other was playing casually. With the obvious sign that he didn't know who he was. Granted, he had underestimated the man. He had played shidogou at the beginning, but he had recovered and attacked viciously.

It wasn't enough. He was defeated and he couldn't get it out of his mind.

So even though he knew investigating the man – who didn't even do anything wrong other than beat him and gain his attention, at the same time Ogata-san when he saw their play – was invading the other's privacy, he couldn't help but wait in anticipation for any information regarding him. Guilt at doing it there but ignored.

At the moment anyway.

**. . . . .**

Ogata looked at the Meijin Go salon from inside his car, then looking back on the envelope that was on his passenger seat before he sighed.

"I guess I should let Akira see this," he mused before he turned the car engine off and went out, taking with him his wallet that he put on his suit pocket while holding the envelope on his hand.

He itched to light a cigarette but refrained from doing so. He was going to see Akira now, he couldn't afford lighting one when he would probably talk to the son of his mentor. It won't be good if that information get back to the Meijin.

Touya Meijin, while he didn't mind much about his own habit, didn't like it when he did it in front of his son.

He went inside the salon, ignoring everyone inside while his eyes immediately zeroed in on the prodigy child sitting exactly where he had seen him last, looking once again at the Goban in front of him. He didn't doubt that Akira was probably reviewing the game he had with that Yamato once again.

"Akira," he said as he sat down. Said child – or teen rather, though he is still twelve years old – looked up at him and inclined his head a little in acknowledgement.

"Ogata-san,"

He slid a photo towards the teen and tapped it. Akira gave him a confused look before he glanced down. He then heard a quick intake of breath.

"Is this him?" Akira nodded once before he spoke.

"You found something on him?" Ogata looked at Akira knowingly when said teen looked at him. Akira briefly scowled at that – because they both know that Ogata was teasing him about being too eager to know more about the man who beat him even if he tried to stop him from investigating at first before – before he gave an expectant look.

"Not much. His information is protected," he finally relented. There wasn't much information anyway. Ogata wondered how Yamato managed to have his information classified as protected. Not all people could have something like that just because of a stalker. Yamato clearly knows someone influential.

"Protected?"

"Someone stalked him before and tried to kidnap him," Akira winced a little before looking at the photo in front of him. He then slowly nodded his head.

"That's right. Yamato-san had that delicate air around him. I felt like I was playing with someone of nobility. He's even graceful putting his stones on the Goban," Akira mused. He then looked at him and asked. "Do you know where he lives Ogata-san?"

"I do," he said casually. Akira looked elated for a second before his expression turned wary.

"You're going?"

"Not right now," _I want to know more than what was given to me, such as who in the world helped Yamato have his information protected?_ He mused to himself.

There was a minute stretch of silence before Akira spoke again. "I don't think we should go to his house anyway. It's a complete breach of privacy. His information was protected after all. I'm sure there was someone with him to protect him,"

"Probable,"

"What is his profession Ogata-san? Does he have any connection with Go?" Akira curiously asked.

"I didn't see any, aside from some of his art works. He is a painter,"

"How did he get so good with Go then?" the prodigious teen asked. Ogata reached for his mouth, forgetting for a moment that he didn't light any cigarette at all and frowned. _I really want to light one._

"I'm still digging,"

"Ogata-san!" Akira exclaimed. Said man gave Akira a knowing look and the teen sighed.

Akira already knows Ogata-san's attitude. When his fixated in something, he wouldn't stop until the mystery is solved.

**. . . . .**

Hikaru, with a shoddily disguised Sai – he was only wearing a sunglasses for a supposed 'disguise' after all in his tight black jeans and white, neatly tucked casual blouse that fit his slim build matched with plain white belt and black shiny shoes – went inside a Go convention that Sunday morning where kids were playing a tournament. It was in a flier that he had seen in one of the sports magazine while he was shopping for good books.

A children's Go Tournament.

As Sai hadn't been out with him before and after that 'sensational' case, Hikaru asked his guardian to go check it out with him. To his delight, Sai did. Only he didn't go as 'Yamato Sai' but as his natural self. Though he did use sunglasses so he would be hard to notice.

Hikaru just laughed at his guardian's 'disguise' attempt.

Both of them watched in awe as they saw kids younger than even Hikaru play with seriousness. The air was somber, anticipatory and also nervousness and Hikaru looked with wide eyes at how at ease the kids were playing their opponent even if they were doing everything they can to win.

"Wow," Hikaru said unconsciously.

 _I could have been them,_ he thought to himself. He unconsciously gripped Sai's hand tightly as he continued looking at the kids playing. If his mom were still alive, if his fear hadn't been there, if he didn't meet his father, he could have been here playing with them.

 _But then I wouldn't have met Sai,_ his mind helpfully said. Blinking, he stared at his guardian who was now looking at him with an encouraging smile on his lips and felt his tension – that he didn't even realize were there – relaxed and his entire being to feel warm.

That's right. Though he hated – absolutely _hated –_ his father for what he did to him, it was also what led him to Sai. It made the bitterness inside him at what he had been through ease a little bit.

Because Sai was worth it.

They walked around to look and there were times when he almost blurted out the player's mistakes in frustration at them placing their stones in completely disadvantaged places. He had to hold off his tongue a lot that he just decided not to roam around or he might disrupt the player's game.

He knew how frustrating that is.

So he decided to look around out of the way of the playing children when he saw that the players who had lost earlier didn't go away. They were instead sitting in the lounge area looking like they were studying their plays earlier. He even heard one muttering about how he was so sure he did right in placing their stone.

One look and he snorted.

The kid looked at him and gave him a disgruntled stare.

"What are you laughing at?"

"That is not a good move you know," Hikaru said, then walked towards the clearly scowling kid and sat down beside him. Sai came with him and just looked on at them with an indulgent smile. "By the pattern of your opponent, it was obvious he would place his stone there if you put your stone there. You should have taken this route–" here, Hikaru took the stone and placed it in another one "… so your opponent will be forced to respond here, therefore your territory is save in the meantime and you'll be gaining points after five moves," Hikaru then proceeded to animatedly teach the kid how he should have moved.

By this time, they had gained multiple watchers – i.e the kids who had lost earlier – and was now asking Hikaru all kinds of questions on how they should have done their moves.

In short, the lounge became an impromptu destination for teaching games.

 _Only you Hikaru,_ Sai inwardly thought. The teaching games continued until the kids were called by their parents one at a time. Hikaru stared at the Goban intently for a few minutes after they were left alone, playing the lone stone on his hands before clearing it out and placing the stones properly on their place.

"Sai, let's play,"

Sai smiled widely at that. He wouldn't ever deny Hikaru a game. Not only does Hikaru himself seem to want it at that moment, he also always feel excitement whenever there is a possibility of playing Hikaru, his Go mentor, in an even game with no holding back.

Even though he always lose, the adrenaline he got, the battling of minds and reading what the opponent was thinking about always excites him. It was especially apparent when he was playing Hikaru. he's just the best player he had ever battled.

"Let's," he answered. They played quietly while Sai ignored the fact that someone's been watching them. But when that someone came onto them with a grim expression on his face, Sai became instantly alert.

He then immediately exchanged the color of stones he and Hikaru were using discreetly and in a completely casual manner, ignoring Hikaru's look of surprise that quickly changed into apprehension and fear at seeing someone coming to them. Hikaru's white stones were suddenly on his side while his black stones were on Hikaru's.

He gave Hikaru a reassuring smile that his ward saw and tred to give him back a smile but instead it came out as a grimace. His eyes narrowed slightly at that before his eyes glinted. He would protect Hikaru, just like he had always said.

This won't be the day his young friend would be found out as a genius Go player. Someone who could probably give every pro in that world a run for their money. He refuse to have it happened. He would direct all attention to him if he must.

Even if there is a possibility his life would change with this.

He might dislike attention and too much change. But for Hikaru, he would do it without thinking back at all.

For Hikaru, there is nothing he wouldn't do.

**. . . . .**

Ogata looked around the place, looking for his mentor as he was sure Touya Meijin was coming. He did said so himself. While he was walking around, he watched the kids play their games. He could see how they were taking their game seriously and approved. There were too few kids playing Go already. If this kept up, the future of Japanese Go will go downhill.

His attention was taken from the kids though when he heard some sort of commotion just beyond the tournament area. Frowning a little, he went towards where he heard it.

 _In the lounge?_ He walked in to an unusual situation.

He saw some staff of the tournament talking to stoic man that was holding a teen on his right hand, and they were the only ones there when he was sure that there were other kids there before.

The man was quite a handsome with his shoulder length black hair and grey eyes. He was on a slim side with a good body that was clearly emphasized with his casual clothes. His expression though didn't have an ounce of warmth on it. He was looking at the staff with an icy stare and a displeased expression on his face.

"I do not understand how it could have been seen as disrupting. We were here in the lounge and teaching the children. We weren't anywhere near the kids playing in the tournament,"

Someone pulled the one staff who had been arguing with the rapidly frowning man - he was even about to open his mouth and continue arguing again if he wasn't forcefully taken - and dragged him towards the door out of the lounge while furiously speaking to him. He saw the man pale a second later before they were able to go out of the door and he became curious. _What was that?_

One of the male staff that was still there talked to the male guest in the meantime.

"We are very sorry for the inconvenience sir. It wouldn't happen again,"

"It won't because we won't be visiting again. If this is how you treat guests who come, then I fear the reputation of this place would not survive for long," the man said coldly. The teen that was with him tugged the man's hand.

"Let's just go," the man sighed and petted the teen's blonde hair.

"Alright," the man nodded at the staffs before walking away with the teen. He watched them even when they didn't even look at him. When he didn't see them anymore, he looked at the staffs with a frown.

"What happened here?"

"Hideo thought that the kids having teaching games were disrupting the tournament. They were apparently loud. The man didn't agree," one of them answered with a frown.

"Who was that?"

Suddenly, the staffs became animated, expressions both respectful and fearful.

"That was Fujiwara Sai, Ogata-san,"

 _The internationally renowned lawyer?_ He thought to himself, eyebrow raising. Now that he thought about it, he did look like Fujiwara Sai he had seen in the news before. Though he was uncommonly familiar to him, and definitely not as the known lawyer.

_I have to think about this._

"You said teaching games?" when they all nodded, he continued. "Who was teaching?" he asked curiously.

"He said he was only helping the next generation,"

So he was the teacher. Who knew a lawyer could be good in an 'ancient' game?

He glanced at the Goban that was still on the table and saw that there was still an unfinished game. He wouldn't have given it a second glance if it wasn't for the fact that the formation was weird with the game revolving around the center stone.

"What is this?"

"A game between Fujiwara-san and that kid that was with him. They were playing when... Hideo interrupted," one of them said with a grimace. He took a closer look at it and his eyes widened.

 _This looked like a game between professionals,_ he thought in shock.

What's more, it looked like a game between mentor and apprentice. That meant, the two people before was good enough to be a professional.

A professional lawyer and a kid.

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Got it! Another update along with my other HnG fanfic, **Phantom Hands**! What do you think of this?

Review? Your Christmas gift to me. XD

Btw, **MERRY CHRISTMAS** guys! Hope you have a happy day! (It's Christmas here in the Philippines!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru wants to conquer his fear. Ogata obsesses (as usual). Hikaru is accosted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note:** Unedited. No Beta. Lots of grammar mistakes. Feelings. Short chapter. Apparently a sloooooooow update

**Master in the Shadows**

**05:**

Hikaru couldn't stop thinking about it.

Those children in the tournament, the way they played seriously with all their concentration on the game, it lit a fire inside him.

He still isn't comfortable playing face to face with a stranger, that's true. It probably wouldn't change for a very long time. He had such wariness that the mere thought of it is making his heart beat fast. The memories of those times still overlaps in his present life and it's making it hard to even look at the goban, never mind putting a stone in it. If he did get over that though, he knew it would take a long time. The only person he could take playing face to face is Sai, and that's because he knew him, respected him and trusted him.

Not to mention he teaches him to play the board game well. Sai has such incredible talent that it would be a shame to not teach him fully.

But the feeling of wanting to play an opponent face to face wouldn't stop running inside his mind. It stayed for days even after the competition passed.

Sure, he was playing with a stranger on the net, but he knew it was nothing compared to playing face to face. He wanted to see the emotions crossing on his opponent's face, the excitement of the challenge, the determination and the will to never give up even when the odds were against them. Even the apprehension and fear he would see was welcome as long as he could see their faces as they play without the threat hanging in front of him.

But he knew that would not happen anytime soon, especially at this moment.

He regretted not doing anything to get the fear out of facing a stranger while playing Go out of his being.

His father was already in prison, he is already out of his life, yet he could still control him without being there with him.

It made him irritable. Angry, frustrated, sad and bitter.

It made him lonely.

Sai really is a savior who never fails to light up his darkened world. His childish excitement as he played, his contagious grins when he manages to walk past some of his traps, only to pout as he got caught up in another trap he hadn't seen, the determination lighting up in his eyes as he tried to defeat him, his enthusiasm as he wanted to improve more. It was making him feel warm.

Perhaps seeing Sai like that could cure him, was his previous thought.

He knew it wouldn't happen anytime soon, but perhaps Sai could be the key in letting go of his bitter past. Or one of them.

Perhaps it's really time to take his guardian's suggestion of counselling to heart.

. . . . .

"Sai, I want to start counselling,"

His guardian paused in his typing - he seemed even busier than he normally is after they visited that Children's Go tournament. Hikaru didn't ask about it though because it is Sai's work. It doesn't involve him. Besides, what does he know about being a lawyer? Maybe they just have that many paperwork and it was only a coincidence that the pile of work started after that visit - and stared at him with confusion in his eyes.

"Counselling?" Sai asked, eyes slowly going wide as he stared at him in surprise. He nodded decisively. He isn't surprise seeing that reaction from his guardian. He was pretty adamant on not doing any sort of counselling when he knew he needed to talk about his previous experiences that had started his trauma.

Details that he hadn't wanted anyone to know. But then, it seemed he really did need to, if only to get over it.

He hate knowing the fact that... that _man_ still has control over him and if he wanted to get out if it, of _him_ , he had to face his fears.

"Are you sure?" Sai asked delicately, turning a little to fully look at him. Hikaru's lips twitched upwards until it turned into a slight grin. He couldn't help but be amused at Sai's care and delicacy in asking that, but the topic is serious enough to not warrant laughing at it. His guardian might perceive it as him joking.

He's not joking, not this time.

"Why do I feel like you are persuading me to back out?" he couldn't help but tease a bit. He might not be joking about the counselling thing but he couldn't help not reacting like that with how Sai is acting.

"I'm not." Sai said, not a twitch on his face can be seen. He is looking at him seriously and it made Hikaru's amusement die down. "I just want you to be sure."

"I am. I want to try counselling." He had thought about it carefully before telling his guardian. He thought a out the pros and cons of doing it and finally deciding that it would be for the best to go.

He had to try.

Sai looked at him intently and Hikaru tried his best to let his guardian and friend see his determination to do it. He couldn't really fault Sai for his doubt considering he had been so adamant not to talk to any psychologist he would recommend.

He hadn't cared that they are professional and good at what they do. He hadn't cared that there would be a confidentiality agreement and that his secrets will not be divulged to anyone he didn't want to.

The very fact that this expert is a stranger, someone he doesn't know already sets him off. But he knew now more than ever that he needs help. That Sai, no matter how both of them desperately want to, no matter how he thought of before won't be enough to get him out of his fear.

Sai managed to make him want to live again, to have hope and to make his life a better one, he is his savior and he will always be thankful that he came to his life, but he is not certified for counselling. Like Sai said, there are certain trainings professional psychologist undergoes that would help their patients that he didn't have.

Sai is adamant that he needs it. And he knows it in the very corner of his mind, no matter how much he thought otherwise. He understands it.

He just didn't really realize it until now.

"You're going to talk to a stranger," Sai continued. He hesitated for a second. Like he said before, that is the very reason he didn't want to do it in the first place. He didn't want a total stranger to be so familiar with him. To know every little secrets he had. To know him so closely.

But one look at the serious, yet concerned eyes of Sai and it made his resolve firm.

"I know," he started. He licked his lips nervously before he continued. "I am not... thrilled talking to a complete stranger, you know that. So, I have a request before I go through it."

Sai stood up and walked towards where he is sitting ignoring the work he was doing before he interrupted. He knelt in front of him and held both his hands firmly. It was only then that he realized that he is shaking slightly as Sai's touch calmed him down considerably.

"What is it?"

"I..." He looked at Sai in the eye and seeing how attentive the other is, continued. "I want to know that the person you'll call has your complete trust."

"Yes. Kitazawa-sensei is absolutely trustworthy." Hikaru felt that there is a story there as Sai's voice held that firm tone, his confidence in that sentence seen in the way he looked at him without wavering. Like he had personal experience with this person's trustworthiness. He didn't bother questioning that though. Sai is entitled to his own secrets.

If he wanted him to know, he'll tell him on his own without any questions from him.

"Then... I want you to be there."

Sai's eyes widened as he looked at him in surprise. Hikaru tried to steady his breath and didn't look away from the other's eyes.

Sai took a moment to answer and when he did, his gaze softened and he gave him a small, genuine smile.

"I will be there for you." Sai promised. Hikaru released a relieved sigh.

. . . . .

Ogata knows what this is.

Obsession.

Yes, he can finally acknowledge that his actions after that memorable day in the institute can be considered as obsession.

He started looking for any information regarding Atty. Fujiwara Sai without even hiring any investigator. Though he knows that his search might be easier if he let professionals look for them, he didn't want to.

There is just something in that play that called out to him. Something that not only tickled his interest but outright rubbed him in a way that made it feel like it is significant somehow.

Both black and white has distinctive play style. The black stones - which he assumes is from the kid the lawyer is with - has this graceful air on it. It's cautious yet prefers offense in every one of his moves. It was like he thinks that offense is the best defense yet at the same time, he knows really well how to defend his territory. His moves are decisive and seemed to be planned ahead. His strikes are also deadly. For a kid, it was impressive. How old is that kid? He looked the same age as Akira and he could already play like this? He's even better than Akira, though Ogata knows that if the kid laze about, Akira would overtake him a few years from now. He has great talent and he is already planning on how to introduce him to Akira.

Knowing sensei's son, Akira would not let an opportunity of knowing a kid his age with this kind of strength go to waste. He would drag the other to the Go world without him saying anything.

Now the white stone - which he decisively assumes is Fujiwara's stone - is astronomically good. If he thought the black stone has graceful moves, the white stone is unbelievably elegant in the way it present itself. It is refined, meticulous and devious.

There are a lot of traps laid within a territory and he might not have even found every last one of them even though he had been studying the incomplete game starting that day as in a single trap, there is another trap. The more he studied it, the more he can feel the brilliance of the play.

How long did it take Fujiwara to be this good? He's only 28 years old! Too young to have this kind of talent! Not to mention that he is an international attorney. Which means he doesn't have a lot of time playing a Go game.

The kid, he is sure, is Fujiwara's disciple. The black stones have some trace of the white stone's play style, though he's not really much for traps.

Then, who is Fujiwara's mentor?

 _If Fujiwara already has this monstrous strength, then his mentor might be the greatest Go player in the whole Go world._ He thought in stunned amazement.

_Greater than even Touya Meijin._

. . . . .

Hikaru has two sessions every week for the counselling. Kitazawa Ayumi-sensei is gentle and has unlimited amount of patience. She doesn't criticize. She just listens to every word he says. Or the lack of it. She asks simple questions that he of course answer and difficult ones that he still hasn't had the nerve to answer yet.

He knows it's her job, but she doesn't make him feel like that. They do their sessions at home, not her office, and she doesn't push much on the questions that makes him quiet even though to others it was only a simple one. She engages him to answer her seemingly mundane questions that really has connections to what he had said earlier. She makes him really think things through. She is so unlike any psychologists he had in mind that it wasn't entirely that difficult for him to warm up to the other.

It still took him six sessions, three weeks since he started, with Sai constantly being there supporting him and the never endless patience of Kitazawa-sensei to really start opening up to the other.

And the first topic is his life with his mother.

It was painful sure, but it was also lightening to tell others about his mom. How she cared for him despite how life is hard. How much she loved him, about the stories she often tells him. How she first started teaching him Go when he became interested. How her face would light up whenever he manages to win against her - eventhough it was only a few times.

How she often tells him that he would surpass her soon. Until the moment she died. He could admit rather freely that these sessions are helping him. He always feel like his burdens lightened up after each meetings. It drained him yes - it's amazing how sitting in a chair and just talkibg could tire him that much - but it is helpful. The memory of his mother doesn't only make him feel pain anymore. It also made him remember the warmth he felt those days. The love she had for him seeping onto him.

Then, the sessions of his life when he was given to his father as his only living relative came up and as he thought, it was hard to talk about. Oftentimes, they only covered a few points as he couldn't even talk about _his_ name.

He was and still is reluctant to talk about his life with that _man_. He wondered, what would Sai think? When he knew what happened, what he had done, will he think less of him?

He didn't care about anyone's opinion on him, only Sai's. He was the only person who managed to sneak in deep into his heart, the only person he allowed to, and it would hurt him deep if he left him.

Sai's presence had always been a balm to his battered heart since they started the sessions. But with the talk now about his life with his good-for-nothing father, he wavers. Should he let Sai stay or not?

It was while he is still deliberating about it walking anywhere his feet takes him that he noticed that he was there in the building of the Go institute he and Sai went to. He remembered his excitement about the children he saw there playing so seriously and feeling the need to be like them, to play openly with anyone, to get over his fear.

Sai just following beside him, also taking in everything while still being there for him too.

 _He has always been there for me,_ Hikaru thought, eyes intensely watching the building _. Everytime I had nightmares, he's there. He supports me. He comforts me. He made me see a better life for myself. He made me become me again._ He felt overwhelmed with how much Sai influenced his life for the better all these years. He knows about it instinctively, but it was only now that he truly realizes it. It was like seeing a bright lght in the dark. It was illuminating.

_He deserves to know._

He took his phone out and looked for Sai's contact number, feeling the need to talk to him and tell him how much he is thankful for everything he did and still is doing for him. How much he truly cares for Sai.

It was like Sai is his everything at the moment, more than Go even.

When he saw the contact number, he hesitated. Should he bother him at this time? _He said I can call him anytime and he'll answer, but isn't he busy? His assistant did call him urgently..._

He was startled though when someone suddenly shouted behind him.

"You!" Surprised, he turned around to see what it was all about, only to be horrified when some... stranger suddenly came onto his space. "It is you!"

"What the-?!" The man suddenly grabbed a hold of his arm, holding it so tightly that he was sure there would be a bruise later on as his skin easily bruises.

"Please!"

Hikaru's eyes went wide as the hold didn't relent even when he tried to pull his arm off. "G-get off me!"

"Please come with me!"

"Let go!" He shouted as he struggled but the other didn't even loosen his hold. It went tighter.

"It's extremely important!"

 _Oh no,_ he thought with dismay, even as his breath shortened and his sight distorted _. I'm having a panic attack._ He tried to calm down but with the relentless tug, he couldn't. It only sent him further into his panic.

 _Sai!_ Remembering that his phone is still on his hand and the screen still is on Sai's contact, he didn't hesitate to press it to call. He didn't hear any ring, he didn't even know if Sai picked it up, he just continued struggling while still trying the breathing exercises Sai taught him to stave off his panic attacks.

"Let...go!" _My chest hurt..._ He took a deep breath and with his last strength as he knows he's going to pass out, he shouted.

"HELP!"

And everything went dark.

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N:**

It's been a year and I finally got an update! I am currently in HnG fandom reading a bunch of works and unsatisfied to see that my fav stories aren't being updated. Then I realize I haven't updated too (hypocrite!) so I forced my muse to cooperate and here we are.

Sorry for being late. Don't worry, I won't be abandoning this. I can't. I am almost at Hikaru's experience with his father. You'll know what traumatized him then. Also, I'm not a psychologist. What I've written here is just something I know. Sorry if it's incorrect. 

 **P.S.** In the previous chapter, white stones are Hikaru's and black stones are Sai's. Then Sai changed their stones when someone approached their table.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sai's business. Ogata contemplating his action. Confrontation. A glimpse of Hikaru's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note:** Unedited. No Beta. AU. Short chapter. Slow update. Mentions of abuse.

**Master in the Shadows**

**06:**

"What is the situation?" Sai demanded upon arriving at his office. Instantly, Morino Aikawa, his assistant gave him a folder that he took before sitting down on his swivel chair. He immediately looked through it while absently listening to what his assistant is saying.

"In summary, the one who started digging into your second identity didn't manage to find much. Only those accessible in public with a little digging. His identity is already in the folder-"

"I already know about that Aikawa. What is the new situation that you had to call me urgently?" he interrupted, looking through the papers containing a more detailed information on Detective Hiiragi Keisuke. The last time he was only able to be given the basics like the usual operation so he would know who is trying to nose in on his business. It's not like it's that easy obtaining sensitive information on anyone else in this day and age.

"Don't be so impatient Sai, let me do my job properly, and if you need to know, again, one of them is to summarize facts," he can clearly hear the rolling of Aikawa's eyes as he told him that. His lips twitch a bit in amusement. Aikawa, despite his professional appearance and attitude, can be such a sarcastic person whenever he thought it is appropriate, even with the more important clients they have.

It's not like they can do anything to them anyway. In the first place, Aikawa is his employee and as such, he only really answers to him. Secondly, he doesn't mind his attitude from time to time. He prefers it even than his overly professional one. It reminds him of their closeness as childhood friends. As long as his employees are not being outright rude or hostile, then it's okay. Besides, the clients that comes to him needs him. They can't afford offending him really.

And if they take slight in his employees and his own disregard of their few quirks, that's their problem. It's not as if he couldn't protect himself. He might have accepted to represent some of them in the crimes they are being accused of when he really knows that they are innocent, but that doesn't mean they do not have any other dirty deeds.

He is an information hoarder and he uses all of what he has both for the benefit of his clients as well as himself.

Besides, as much as he doesn't like it, he knows that Renji nii-sama is also looking out for him.

"Alright. Continue," he said graciously, giving his friend-slash-assistant a smile. Aikawa pushed his glasses further into his eyes and stared at him intently for a few seconds before continuing.

"As I was saying, more information regarding Detective Hiiragi is in the folder. It also seems like, even now, he still is digging onto Yamato Sai, just sparingly."

"He didn't stop?"

"No. We still do not know who his employer is. The number used seems to be an unregistered one. Tracing the number led it to be in Japan, particularly here in Tokyo. Were still narrowing all of it down so we can have a smaller pool of potential suspect."

Sai ignored the folder for the moment and just stared at his assistant listening. He's okay with reading as it is pretty much required in his line of work. Still, that doesn't mean he enjoys reading and rereading several files of papers that isn't history, fiction or Go when there is someone who can give him a brief summary of things so he can understand it better the first time he reads them.

 _The employer is in Japan, in Tokyo. Does that mean I may have already interacted with him or her?_ He couldn't help asking himself. He didn't notice that Aikawa stopped talking and just watched him as his mind started thinking around the information.

 _The employer is probably busy or lazy. What is their work? Why did they feel the need to dig into Yamato Sai's life? My other identity isn't that well-known except in the Art circle as a painter that Hikaru creates sometimes. Does that mean the person looking for Yamato Sai is from there?_ He didn't think of anyone that he had offended when using his other identity.

"Care to share your thoughts?" Aikawa asked. Sai looked at the other with a frown before finally speaking.

"Is there anything specific that they were looking?" Aikawa raised his eyebrow in question.

"Why? Anything in your mind?"

"I'll share it when I know it's a likely situation. For now, just answer the question." Aikawa sighed in exasperation. He should be used to it now. That was his usual response when he doesn't want to share anything at the moment anyway. His assistant continued in his now professional voice.

"Not really. I've been told that Detective Hiiragi is just looking for any information he can get about you. We will probably learn more as time pass. It seems the detective won't stop even when it is indicated that it the information of Yamato Sai is protected."

"He must have known that. He must be at least intelligent enough to know that he would be traced, that anyone looking for Yamato Sai's life will be monitored when detected," Sai mused, confusion can clearly be heard in his voice. He just doesn't get it. Detective Hiiragi is a detective. Before he came to this line of business, he is in military. He must know about that.

Why is he still continuing?

"He does. That's why he is being careful whenever he does search. I think he considers it a challenge looking for information about you seeing as it is protected. And since Yamato has been registered as civilian painter, he doesn't think there's any danger in digging for more than he was given." Sai scowled at that.

"He is being a nuisance. I didn't set that up just for it to be treated as a challenge by some detective."

"People will be people Sai. The one thing everyone shares that could be a problem for others is curiosity. The protected information is like a lure to him." He sighed. _Would he become a problem later?_

"Keep watching him then. Don't let him and any of his movements out of sight. I don't want him to know more about Yamato Sai." When he saw Aikawa nodding decisively, he indicated for the other to continue.

"Now, the information I'm going to tell you is something we aren't sure of. With your reputation as Fujiwara Sai, it would not be a farfetched to believe that everyday, someone is digging your life. We, as usual, just took careful note on what everyone was searching on you for so we would be prepared when something untoward happens."

"Then what is wrong?"

"Have you been playing Go?" Aikawa questioned back instead of answering him.

"Of course," was his automatic answer. After all, he has been constantly playing with Hikaru the moment he decided to learn the game to really interact well with his ward and instead became enamoured with it, even with Aikawa when he is particularly bored. But his mind had already made several clicks and gave him information before his assistant could continue.

"How many have been checking me and Go together?" he asked rapidly that the other immediately answered.

"Several checks, but seemingly only one server at the moment."

"Where?"

"In the Go institute." Sai groaned.

"What's wrong?" Aikawa asked, slightly alarmed at the way his friend was acting.

"Hikaru." It was only one word and Aikawa already had a slight idea of what happened. Hikaru's skills probably raised a fuss. Despite being young, the child has frighteningly good skills. He himself can play some Go and is quite good at it for someone who hadn't regularly played again for a few years and only does sometime when Sai whined about it too much. He is not as good as Sai and Hikaru, but still better than even other players who had been playing for years.

But Hikaru's skills, he admits, is beyond anything he had ever seen. But what he is confused for is what has it got to do with someone digging up Sai and Go?

Before he could ask though, Sai's phone started ringing. Both of them frowned but he then gave a chuckle upon seeing Sai's wide smile when he checked the phone.

 _It's probably Hikaru,_ he thought with a fond smile. _Hikaru and Go seems to be the instant way to make Sai look like that._

"Hikaru!" Sai exclaimed happily. He frowned in concern though seeing Sai's eyes giving him a wide-eyed look of alarm after a second.

It was then he heard a scream coming from the phone.

[HELP!]

He witnessed how Sai's eyes darkened in fear and fury. He slightly shivered. It was rare to see Sai angry, and when he is, his fury would often leave his enemy ripped in shreds.

Especially now when it is Hikaru who screamed help.

. . . . .

Ogata ran his fingers through his hair as he sat inside his cell in frustration.

Alright, so he might have been too enthusiastic in wanting the kid to come with him. At that time, he was kind of running in adrenaline. Just the sight of the kid made him unable to see sense. His mind was full of that almost mysterious, unfinished game.

The kid's presence blindsided him. And now here he is, in a cell, waiting for the time he can be released. He hoped the kid won't make him rot here. He didn't really have any bad intention. He just had to see and know the other's skill level.

He can now admit that this is really his fault. He hates it but it really is. He can't do anything inside anyway but think of what led him there. He can't blame the kid for screaming. Anyone would being accosted like that by a total stranger.

He should know better and he is ashamed of himself.

He'd been sitting there for three hours now, currently alone in the detention cell when his attention was caught by a person currently stalking his way towards the cell he is in.

It was that lawyer he had also been obsessed with, Fujiwara Sai being followed by the very kid he had accosted and was brought back to the hospital while he was arrested.

Ogata's heart sank. He forgot. He bloody well forgot that the kid is friends - maybe even his guardian - with Fujiwara Sai, a renowned lawyer in Japan and also internationally.

A lawyer who could make his life very difficult for what happened to the kid. Just goes to show how much he wasn't thinking at that time. He swallowed thickly before standing up and facing the black haired man staring at him with his frosty cold blue eyes and a murderous aura surrounding him, only separated by the bars of the cell between them. He absently observed how the kid was holding the other's arm tightly, another adult standing a little away from them and the police officers watching them with curious eyes.

"Ogata-san, I want you to answer my question," Fujiwara Sai started, his voice coolly neutral while his stare remained the same. He felt perspiration running behind his neck and he didn't bother to wipe it out. He just nodded once and ignored the question at the back of his kind questioning how the man knew his name. "Why did you accost Hikaru?" The kid also turned to look at him in curiosity and none of the fear he had earlier that day.

"I wanted him to play a round of Go with me," was his prompt reply. He wasn't ashamed of his reason for approaching the kid, Hikaru apparently. What he is ashamed of is how he approached the other and basically forced himself on the kid's presence. Sure, he also want to play with this lawyer (his hand is itching when he remembered that incomplete game) but he didn't think now is a good time to say that. He saw the police officer's looking at each other and started sniggering. He frowned at them but otherwise remained silent.

He is already used to everyone's reaction when it came to Go. They are ignorant of it and only thinks of Go as an old man's game. What can he do? They didn't know about it so they look down on it.

Ignorant people will always be ignorant. But he is proud of the game and his achievements and he wasn't about to hide it.

Interestingly enough, the other three was taken aback by his answer.

"You want me to play Go with you?" The kid, Hikaru asked, voice sounding a little high as he looked at him incredulously.

"Yes."

"Are you kidding me? You popped in like a freaking mushroom, shouted like a maniac, held my hand tightly and didn't let me go even when I asked you to like a kidnapper, all because you want me to play a game of Go?" Hikaru asked again this time his voice is tinged with disbelief. Ogata didn't reply because no matter how much the kid look at him, his answer will remain the same.

Though now that he told him his point of view, he can see how silly it would be to a twelve year old kid.

"Where is your common sense?! You don't grab a kid out of nowhere and try to drag him somewhere he doesn't know over a game! I would have thought your reason would be somewhat of an emergency with how urgent your voice was and it's really just over a game?! I was at the hospital because of that! Are you saying it really is just _all about Go?!_ " he demanded. Ogata once again didn't answer. He felt the need to look away but he didn't. His pride didn't allow him, though he tried hard not to allow his face to burn in embarrassment. He heard the other man behind the two snort and the police officers to outright laugh and he didn't even bother to narrow his eyes at them.

"Hikaru, manners!" Fujiwara exclaimed. The kid just harrumphed sulkily.

The kid's question made his action seemingly childish. He saw Fujiwara cough a little to the side and he had to gnash his teeth to avoid saying anything. Hikaru scoffed childishly and turn towards the other adult.

"Come on Sai, let's leave," the kid grumbled. The lawyer gave him a look somewhere between sympathy and amusement - he knows why he looked amuse but the sympathy, he didn't know nor does he have any idea - before he followed. None of the murderous aura he had earlier around him.

"What about him then? Will you leave him there?" The other man asked thankfully. He didn't want to be stuck in a jail cell. He had enough of that when he was being his younger, foolish self. _And apparently, I am still foolish even as an adult._ The kid looked back at him and sighed like a tired adult.

"Just let him go. He didn't do anything more harmful anyway."

"You believe him?" A police officer asked incredulously. Ogata rolled his eyes at that. Hikaru gave the police officer a confused look.

"Yes. He is a professional Go player. Those people are actually really weird." _How did he even know I am a professional Go player? Did Fujiwara told him? The lawyer did know my name without me saying anything? Did the police call them?_ Questions popped in hid head but he knew better than to say anything at that moment. It really isn't the best time.

More importantly, he isn't weird!

"Hikaru!" Fujiwara whined. Hikaru grinned at him.

"Don't worry Sai, you're not a professional player so you're not like them."

"He is though," the other man said pointedly. Fujiwara gave a mock gasp.

"Aikawa!" The three looked at each other and laughed. For the moment, Ogata saw a long hair falling pleasantly behind Fujiwara. He blinked and it was gone.

 _He looked like someone familiar when he laughed,_ he thought while he was finally being released.

. . . . .

"Hikaru, are you okay?" Sai asked him inside the car as he became silent. He saw Morino-san glancing back at him in the driver's seat using the mirror in concern while he is driving.

"I'm fine Sai," he answered.

"If you're sure..." He just nodded and didn't say anything.

While at the police station his disbelief was prominent, now that he could think well on it, his stomach turned at the implication.

That Ogata Seiji is a professional Go player and he isn't sure how the man even knew he plays go when he hadn't seen him before. But the way he reacted, his intensity is making him nervous.

This was the reason why he didn't want to gain any attention with regards to his Go. Attention means trouble.

Attention in Go means pain. He looked at the hand-shaped bruise that still remained on his hand and remembered how much his father was enraged when he lost to someone one time when he played Go while having a high fever.

He lost a couple of millions at that time as he had always, always betted on him to win. He had been beaten within an inch of his life at the house when they returned, his prison while he has a fever. His punishment continued even when he became better and won once again.

He was... He was...

Hikaru shuddered and shook his head. _Don't think Hikaru,_ he urged himself but it still remained in his mind.

"Sai?" He asked softly. Sai immediately looked at him from the passenger's seat, eyes full of concern.

"What is it Hikaru?"

"Can you..." He bit his lip, took a deep breath and released it to calm down before continuing. "Can you sit beside me?"

Morino-san immediately stopped the car on the side and Sai went out of the car, opened the door on the back where he is and sat diwn beside him. He closed the door before holding him in his arms. It only took him a few seconds to relax and lean back on his guardian.

"You're okay Hikaru, I'm here." Hikaru smiled and snuggled further into Sai's warmth.

"I know."

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Another chapter! Yippee! Glimpse of Hikaru's past was seen. I'm sure you already have an idea what it is.

Haha, I put Ogata in prison. Whoops? At least he got out. What do you think Touya Meijin's reaction to that if he knew? The Go community? Haha!

Guys, vote and comment!


End file.
